


Curry Confusion

by scooterwrites



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Indian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterwrites/pseuds/scooterwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is freaking out because this traditional Indian dinner could mean more than just feeding your parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry Confusion

You suspected Derek Morgan, your loving boyfriend, was nervous to meet your parents, but you didn’t think it would be this bad. They were coming over for the weekend, flying out from your hometown. You would be hosting them for a meal then they would go to your siblings house to visit your nieces and nephews. They joked that you need to marry Derek so that they can visit their other grandchildren too. “You’re still young enough to have kids, (Y/N)” you mom would say, “You should marry that man of yours. I won’t be here forever. I want to see my grandchildren!”   
It all started a week ago when you found flashcards in his go bag. He was quizzing himself on different traditional Indian greetings. You suspected something was a little off, but you ignored it. It was nice he was trying to understand your culture. You heard him whispering them to himself when you two talked while he was on a case, and you thought it was cute. When he came home from a long stint in Minnesota, you called out from the kitchen “Sat Sri Akal, Derek!” and you smiled when he replied back, although it was somewhat mangled pronunciation. In the two years you had been dating, he had never seemed so proud as when he saw your smile at his attempt.   
It became clear he was nervous when he started asking you questions about different Indian foods. He asked you about your favorite dishes, about different spices, and about technique. You told him about your favorite dishes, like Samosas and Naan and the different types of curry your mother would make for you. It was hours later when you realized he had fallen asleep to you talking about your mother making these dishes by hand. You gently shook him to wake him up, but he was out cold. You lifted up his head and found that he was taking notes on recipes and techniques to try. You were really suspicious, but it was almost midnight and you were exhausted. You figured you could ask him in the morning before you had to go and pick up your parents. 

Your parents were so excited to finally meet your boyfriend. They were so proud that you had finally settled down a bit and had found someone so reliable and responsible. You could tell they had already welcomed him into the family when you talked to them over the phone a few weeks ago to plan this trip. You spotted your parents in the airport by the bright colors you mother was wearing. She was so happy to see you, and incredibly eager to meet your Derek. You embraced them both and took them to the car.

Derek was flipping out. This was going to be his first time meeting your parents and he had to make it good. He was hoping to be able to pull your father aside after dinner to propose, but that meant he had to make a good impression first. He had been quizzing himself on different greeting to use and dishes to make. He insisted that he make dinner to welcome your parents and that you take them out for the day to see Washington DC before the three of you came over. He had decided to make samosas with rice, naan, and curry. He was going to try mango lassis as well, but all of the mangoes in a 10 mile radius of your apartment weren’t ripe. He ran to the kitchen the moment the front door closed and began prepping for the meal. To him, his chances of marrying you rested on the outcome of this dinner. If he screwed this up, he was a goner. It was now or never, he thought. If this is gonna work out for me and my baby girl, I need to ace this dinner.  
You knocked gently on the door to your apartment, then unlocked the door. Just as the door swung open, you heard a loud crash and Derek cursing quite loudly. You ran inside to see a huge plate of samosas on the floor, and a flustered derek trying his best to pick them up off the floor. Just as you bent over to help him pick them up, your mother ran in and saw the indian food splattered across the linoleum tiles with your father close behind. Derek’s eyes grew wide as he realized that they had heard him shouting. You grabbed his hand gently and pulled him over to your parents. “Mom, Dad, this is Derek, my boyfriend. Derek, meet my parents.” You smiled, and your mom looked over at you with a knowing look on her face. You could tell she approved of Derek and she was proud you found someone so attractive and so caring. Your father was smiling too, but you weren’t sure if he approved of Derek yet.   
Dinner went surprisingly well. You and your father helped out by setting the table while your mother critiqued and fiddled with Derek’s curry. You could tell that he was nervous, but she was incredibly surprised and very proud of him. He glowed with pride when she told him it was spectacular and you could almost see the weight lift off his shoulders. Your mother pulled you aside while your dad and Derek had a chat and put together the last little bit of dinner. Your dad always had the final say in how something tasted. It was a little family tradition that if a dish got dad’s seal of approval, it was perfect. 

Now is my chance to ask him Derek thought. He looked man standing across the kitchen, tasting the curry. “Excuse me, Mr. (Y/L/N). I have a very important question for you and I know it has been only a short while that we’ve known each other, but I would like to ask you for your blessing. I was hoping to ask (Y/N) to marry me, but I would like to ensure that you and your lovely wife approve of me first.” Your dad’s eyes widened and he spit out the curry while Derek winced. “I know that this is sudden. You don’t have to tell me right now. I would just like to know sometime soon.” Your dad, being a man of few words, nodded solemnly. The only think Derek could think of was: Shit. I messed up. This was too soon. What have I done?? 

Your Dad and Derek brought in the dishes and your mom served them up, despite Derek insisting that he could. You smiled and grabbed his hand under the table, and he squeezed it gently. You could tell he was still nervous, but you knew it would pass. Your mom questioned you “So, how long were you slaving away at this, (Y/N)?” but you shook your head and said “I was with you all day. Derek made all of this, and I am very proud of him.” He smiled sheepishly and your parents raised their eyebrows. Your mother smiled and began praising Derek for his cooking skills. Your dad smiled at you and nodded his head. You got dad’s seal of approval for something other than food, for once. 

As your parents were leaving and you were giving your goodbye hugs after a wonderful weekend, Derek waved goodbye with his arm slung around your waist. Your mother gave each of you a hug and your father, to your surprise, gave one to Derek too. He whispered something into his ear and Derek broke into a huge grin. “Thank you, sir” he said and shook his hand, beaming at you.


End file.
